This invention relates to a hanger for fabric and, more particularly, to a hanger for hanging piece length fabrics in pendent, vertical form.
It is often necessary for retailers who handle fabric which is susceptible to crushing, such as, for example, velvet, to store such fabric on hangers capable of supporting the fabric in pendent, vertical form. A variety of hangers have heretofore been employed for this purpose.
In many of these hangers a rigid, horizontal main bar is employed to support similarly configured securing units which function to hold the fabric and which are affixed to opposite ends of the main bar by respective support members included in the units. The fabric is attached to the securing units via mounting members which have sharply pointed outwardly extending free ends for piercing the top selvedge of the fabric. Unfortunately, once the fabric is fully hung, the aforesaid pointed ends of the mounting members, having pierced through the fabric, now remain exposed, thereby constituting a danger to anyone who comes within the vicinity of the hanger.
In order to obviate this danger, the designers of these hangers have included additional members, e.g., slidably mounted safety bars in the securing units to act as shields for the exposed pointed ends of the mounting members. Unfortunately, the addition of these shielding members has increased the complexity and cost of the hangers, thereby lessening their attractiveness to potential purchasers.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a hanger having securing units whose mounting members have their pointed free ends shielded in a manner which precludes having to include additional shielding members in such units.